Only Hope
by Kikyo Beautiful
Summary: ONE SHOT Kagome reflexiona desde su llegada al Sengoku y del gran amor que siente por Inuyasha...aunque este no sea corespondido..Song fic REVIEWS por favor!


**ONLY HOPE.**

**Un fic de INUYASHA escrito por Kikyo-chan**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la brillante Rumiko Takahashi al igual que la canción "ONLY HOPE" interpretada por Mandy Moore...yo solo os he tomado prestado para entretener así que espero os guste

**ONLY HOPE.**

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake and in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.

No se como fue que paso....yo simplemente era una simple muchacha que iba en tercero de secundaria y justamente ese día cumpliría los 15 años de edad....todo en mi vida era normal hasta que sin imaginar que aquel pozo del templo me transportaría a aquella época antigua... todo fue tan rápido que no puede darme cuenta de que un espíritu maligno me había atrapado y todo porque quería la tan preciada y codiciada Shikon no Tama que se encontraba en mi interior..Me introdujo dentro del pozo vació y me transporto a aquella época tan extraña y diferente para mi....

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Entonces fue cuando te conocí por primera vez...te vi en aquel árbol....el Goshinboku....parecías tan tranquilo y dormir profundamente....sin embargo tu espíritu había sido dormido por aquella flecha que atreveos tu corazón por esa sacerdotisa que al parecer resulto ser mi reencarnación.... esto paso hace 50 años...durante todo ese tiempo permaneciste asi..Sellado por esa flecha mágica de aquella sacerdotisa y sin poder hacer nada.....fui yo la que te libero de aquella flecha mágica y te puso en libertad y también fue por un descuido mío que la Shikon no Tama se rompió en mil fragmentos emprendiendo así nuestra búsqueda...

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo te fui conociendo y descubrí que no eras una mala persona después de todo y que en tu corazón guardabas mucho dolor pero que a la vez que también te habías enamorado.....de ella....de aquella sacerdotisa que sello tu espíritu....y sin saber porque sentía que cada vez que me observabas veías en mi interior a ella... a Kikyo.... Kikyo fue tu primer y gran amor...te habías enamorado de una sacerdotisa ya que el deber de ella era cuidar y purificar la Shikon no Tama..todo era perfecto hasta que....ella murió en ese combate contigo...

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Cada vez que ella aparecía no dudabas ni por un momento en correr a su lado...para estar con ella....aunque ella murió en el momento en que te sello, había sido resucitada de una manera digamos falsa...puesto que ella guardaba en su interior un gran odio hacia a ti pensando que habias sido tu el causante de esa gran herida que le provoco la muerte y con sus ultimas fuerzas te sello en aquella flecha puesto que era una gran arquera....te habia engañado muchas veces con el unico proposito de que fuera al infierno contigo sin embargo eso a ti no te importoo....

I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back.

No se como explicar que es lo que sentia cuando recurias a su lado...sentia un gran dolor y una inmensa tristeza ya que simpre era ella...siempre era Kikyo lo mas importante en ese momento....todavía recuerdo aquel dia en que te encontre con Kikyo..la tenias entre tus brazos y le decias que la protegerias sin importar lo que pasase.....eso me dolio mucho ...no se porque...pero me dolio..........no resisti mas y sali de alli corriendoo.....no queria escuchar de tus labios que la prferias a ella y que yo solo era un objeto que utilizabas para tu conveniencia......me sentia tan confundida que no sabia que hacer...

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only una niña como yo podria compararse con una sacerdotiza como ella...sin embargo.....me di cuenta que sentia todo esto porque...sin siquiera pensarlo y sin darme cuanta me habia enamorado de ti.....regrese a tu que no podia romper ese gran sentimiento que sentias por Kikyo...que ambas eramos muy diferentes pero que teniamos algo en comun...solo queriamos estar a tu lado....te pedi que me dejaras estar junto a ti, no importa lo que pasase...tu aceptaste y me senti muy feliz....ya que lo unico que quiero es que tu seas feliz...no importa lo que pase pero....YO SIEMPRE ESTARE A TU LADO.... MI QUERIDO _INUYASHA........_

Nota de la A: que os parecio ehh???' os gusto??? Espero que si...este es mi primer fic que escribo de INU y creo que me quedo muy bien onegai....dejen review para conocer su opinión...si quieren mandarme comentarios (sean malos o buenos) háganlo a : 

Gracias por leer mi fic....SAYONARA!!!!

ATTE: Su amiga...Kikyo-chan.


End file.
